


In your hands

by jeza_red



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Shower Sex, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeza_red/pseuds/jeza_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thor, I…”<br/>Again he was not allowed to finish the thought. And it was strangely okay with him; Thor was so much more experienced, much more qualified to make judgements here. If he decided that now it’s okay to move, Steve was all behind that decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being hopelessly in love with my OTP and with Steve's movie-version. He is so much more vulnerable there and seems to be so much younger. I like it. And I am hopelessly in love with JiM's Thor - so mature and lovelable>_>
> 
> It's short and there's not much dialogue, just something to unwind between writing "Every creature..." and "Heartstone":)

 Large heavy hands close around his biceps and push him against the wall. Steve shivers and tries to pretend that it’s because of the water that beats on his body from above, but it’s useless. The water is warm and there’s no breeze in the shower room. There’s only one reason for his body to shudder and his breath to catch in his throat. But he can’t admit it just yet.

Not yet.

Those hands hold him in place for a heartbeat before they squeeze his biceps once, hard, and start moving. Up, over his shoulders, strong fingers kneading at his flesh, skimming over knots of tension that’s managed to build up throughout the day. Throughout the year. When they move over his shoulderblades and spine Steve almost melts into the tiled wall. When one hand squeezes the back of his neck in a loose grip he can feel his body tensing from entirely different reason now.

He feels ashamed, somehow. That young kid from Brooklyn that is, and always will be, buried inside of him, shudders away from the thought of him liking that touch. Of the way he arches his neck back to feel it more. It’s strange and disturbing, because he never reacted well to possessiveness in any form. Until now.

But that thought gets swept away as the other big hand moves over his shoulder, down the side of his ribs in a smooth, strong caress that almost feels electric. Steve closes his eyes and puts his own hands on the tile by his head, completely confused as to why. It seems… right. After all, it’s not as if he would know what to do with them even if he could reach behind himself. It seems to be the smartest course of action, to leave matters in more experienced hands.

Speaking about hands, the one on his side moves up and around, fingers counting his ribs, skimming over taunt muscle of his stomach and pectorals. When they find a nipple Steve’s knees almost buckle from surprise. His body feels so sensitive it’s frightening, and he didn’t even know, would never suspect, that such a small caress in a seemingly useless part of male’s body could… could…

“… _ohmn…_ ” the sound that leaves his throat embarrasses him instantly, but he can’t stop it.

There’s a quiet chuckle behind his back and fingers caressing his nipple pinch it lightly until it hardens. Steve’s breathing speeds up as he can feel the sensation going straight to his cock. Incredible.

“You are surprised, Captain?” deep voice in his ear is full of warm amusement, which doesn’t exactly help the man regain his composure. “That such a simple caress can excite you? Were you never caressed by your lovers?”

Steve tries to stifle a moan when his ear is licked and bitten; his fingers push at the warm tile.

“You know… well… that…” he can’t finish, doesn’t want to.

Being a seventy years old virgin is not something he is proud off. He is not ashamed, because there were valid reasons for his lack of… experiences. He didn’t choose it himself, there was just never anyone... and the situation was different... and he was a hopeless romantic at heart. He wasn’t ashamed of it, but he was embarrassed every time his inexperience showed. It was strictly connected to his role as the leader – ingrained habit, so to speak.

Learning new things about this new century was one thing. Learning new things about _his own body_ was completely different.

And Thor knew that, had to know. He was a leader in his own right, hell, he was a future king of Nine Realms. He knew all about leading people and what it did to one’s self-perception. How it made a person always double-check their own stance to make sure no uncertainties showed.  They both had roles to play that were startlingly similar.

With the difference that, of course, Thor had about few centuries to get used to his, while Steve still felt like an amateur more often than not. The god had more experience in pretty much everything. Especially, in the matters of sex.

“Don’t be ashamed, my friend,” the voice trailed to his other eat and Steve tilted his head to the side and back without thinking, allowing his partner easier access. “Rest assured that before the night ends I shall teach you everything you need to know.”

That heated promise almost stopped the human from breathing for a moment. It made his cock harden even more and his brain freeze with apprehension at the same time. It has finally brought home the reality of the situation that was at the same time frightening and exciting. It made Steve so much more aware of the fact that he didn’t really know what he was doing there, and what he wanted to happen. He wanted…

The thought was left unfinished as his head was suddenly pulled back –but still gently enough not to spook him – and hot mouth closed over his own. He started and his eyes opened wide at the sudden move. Water stung them instantly, but it was less important that the fact that he was being trapped against the wall of the shower room by a decidedly male body and… kissed.

It was the third kiss in his life.

It was the first _open-mouthed_ kiss in his life. He was not even aware that… that it would feel like this. Hands exploring his chest were easily forgotten as he was devoured by a pair of skilful lips and a tongue that seemed bent on tasting every corner of his mouth. It was soft, so surprisingly soft and slow, as if Thor had all the time on the world to just stand there and kiss him senseless. But it was also unmistakably dominant – in the way Steve couldn’t gain any purchase to reciprocate, to take over. He was _being kissed_ by a god and that left him no place to move, to run away, to stop paying attention.

He should be scared. In that small corner of his mind where he was just a skinny sickly kid that was always pushed down and defeated, he should feel threatened. But he didn’t, not at all.

Because Thor was… Thor – his conscious mind supplied him. And he could never expect anything else from the god than what he was getting now. Not that he ever expected… or thought about it before… he certainly didn’t consider his teammate in this light from the beginning. God, he didn’t even know if he ever did. It all just kind of happened. Almost behind his back. A touch that lasted too long. A stare a little too admiring. Sparring sessions that turned into something entirely else that made Natasha stare at them with confusion before quickly leaving the gym. As if his body started sending out signals without him knowing and Thor simply reacted to them in the way he was used to.

It was not unwelcome, it was just… startling. The reciprocation of his feelings and the realisation that he had them in the first place.

Oh, how Tony would laugh at him.

Hands caressing his front moved lower, to rest on his thighs and Steve moaned into the god’s mouth. His body buckled without his consent and he was momentarily terrified of the lack of control over it. It never happened in battle, never before…

“Relax, Steven,” was whispered into his gasping mouth. “You are in safe hands, my friend.”

He was, wasn’t he?

The notion was calming and ridiculous at the same time. For him, Captain America, to have to be calmed down with a promise of safety. He was the one who was keeping others safe, he was the one who took care of his friends and he shouldn’t be weak like that. But he was, and that reassurance did something to him. Something good.

He was always on the front line, always the leader. Was it so bad to, just this once, hand the responsibility over to someone else?

And who could be better than the man who understood exactly what he was being handed? Who was qualified like none other to take it and keep it safe?

It was a while since Steve allowed himself to feel safe next to another human being. Good thing that Thor was a god, then. Maybe it would be enough. He certainly knew how to handle him…

Another kiss robbed the human off his breath. Clever fingers moved lower, closing up on the straining erection. Strong, calloused hands knew exactly how to stroke and caress; how to hold his hips still until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“…Thor…” Steve gasped when he could, when that hot mouth moved to the back of his neck to lick and bite and kiss his wet skin with fervour. “… _oh God…_ ” he moaned, leaning forward, forehead touching the wall, legs shaking. Hands still on the tile, not brave enough to join in. His hands were clumsy and trembling, he would just fumble with them not knowing what to do. How to imitate those bold caresses that tore breathy moans out of him with every move.

“You don’t have to… not this time… “ Was breathed into his neck. “Next time. I will teach you next time.”

Oh God. Next time? Would there be next time?

Was he speaking out loud?

“Yes, you are, Steven.” Amusement again. “And yes, there will be.”

Oh god, how could he just drop his defences like that? It was completely unlike him. So very…

“… _oh God_ …!” The hand on his erection twisted, thumb gently circling the head and Steve would swear he saw stars. He briefly wondered why the other hand moved away from his cock, lower, under his tight and… oh.

“Thor, wait…” he wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure what. It wasn’t ‘stop’, and certainly not ‘what are you doing?’. He was a virgin, but not stupid enough to not know where this all was heading. Questioning would just make him look even more awkward and inexperienced.

He wasn’t sure that he wanted it to happen. But he was sure that he wasn’t opposed to it happening. It was all such a mess in his head.

“Thor…” a sharp bite to his neck cut the rest short turning it into another moan. The hand between his legs found its target and Steve had a moment to wonder at the sensation that was entirely strange, but not unpleasant. It didn’t feel like nothing he’s ever experienced; being breached and slowly, patiently opened by those warm calloused fingers. Stroked by them outside and inside.

With a strange little mewl that would embarrass him in any other situation he turned his head to the side, wet hair plastered to his face, lips open and eyes closed tightly, seeking out god’s mouth. Seeking out comfort that the kiss would provide him in the situation he barely knew how to deal with. He was not left wanting. Hungry mouth descended on him and drank his every moan, every questioning murmur and every heated breath.

By the time he was pushed back against the wall, Steve’s heart was ready to explode. He couldn’t hear anything, but the blood filling his ears and the sound of the water he could barely feel. How long were they in the shower? Days, weeks…

He didn’t have the mental capacity to question anything as the hot, heavy body aligned with his own, as one hand pushed his hips back and a knee easily parted his legs. The kiss claiming his lips never stopped as he was slowly filled with something bigger and longer and impossibly hot. At this point he was clawing the wall, nails catching on the tiles until his wrists were grabbed and gently, but insistently pulled back, folded neatly around his chest. Strong arms encircled his and all Steve could think about it was gratefulness, because his knees were about to give out.

The fire burning in his veins was like nothing he’s ever felt. It was all-consuming, didn’t leave a speck of place for doubt and panic at being so completely possessed by another. He was being held, gently, by someone who understood what it was doing to him. By someone so much stronger.  He wanted…

“Thor, I…”

Again he was not allowed to finish the thought. And it was strangely okay with him; Thor was so much more experienced, much more qualified to make judgements here. If he decided that now it’s okay to move, Steve was all behind that decision. He could just brace himself and try not to make too much nose as something inside him was repeatedly hit, causing his eyes to water.

He would never… think that it… that this kind of… that it would feel so good this way. He didn’t believe it would, was honestly unprepared for the mind-blowing pleasure that having someone’s cock in his body brought. There had to be a trick to this, some ‘cheat code’ Tony often mentioned.

Or it was just Thor. The only man who could overpower him with ease and genuine smile on his face. Who could be tender, but unyielding at the same time and handle Steve like no other man ever could.

He is not a man, his hazy mind ringed. He is more. Thor is strong enough to carry his burdens for those few short moments.

Steve’s brain finally decided to disconnect from the rest and all that was left was a straining body, pushed into the wall with every rough thrust, welcoming it and loving the slide of hot flesh inside him. Every time it entered him he saw stars behind his closed eyelids. There was a steady murmur by his ear now, words tinted with amusement and tenderness spoken in a language Steve couldn’t understand. Speech was beyond him; his lips could only breathe out strangled moans as his body shuddered from stimulation that was never quite enough…

“ _I want… oh God, I want…”_

“Shh, I know.”

Arms wrapped around him tightened their hold, bringing their bodies flush together, holding him tight against a heaving chest. He turned his head to catch the searing kiss and pushed his hips back to catch the thrust… and then a lightning hit.

From the end of his toes to the top of his head, Steve felt his body spasm and strain as live current run through him, forcing a cry out of his sealed lips. It was like being burned alive, flames caressing him from the inside and there was no way to escape them, no place to hide, nothing left, but opening himself to it and trying to stay conscious.

He was seeing white before it ended. Nothing but a white foggy space that exploded into stars and worlds and splashes of light that left him blind again.

When Steve came to himself, he was aware of two things. One, he was still under the shower, wet as a rat, wheezing and coughing, throat completely raw. Two, he was still being held. Two arms crossed over his chest, but now it was more of an embrace than anything else, meant to keep him from keeling over and faceplanting into the tile. He was sitting on Thor’s lap, suddenly startlingly aware that they are still connected, forehead pressed to the wall. Strong chest he was leaning on moved in slow steady breaths that made Steve wonder how long it took him to regain consciousness.

Thor was all around him, inside him, and for the first time in a very long while Steve felt small. And for the first time _ever_ he felt small and _safe_.      

“Can we… do it… again?” somehow he managed to wheeze out.

“Whenever you want, my friend,” Thor whispered into his neck.

He wanted. 


End file.
